Where'd You Go
by LiliNeko
Summary: Oneshot Songfic Gary as a friend, has always been there 4 Misty when Ash cancelled their dates. Misty alway tired her hardest 2 keep hers & Ash's relationship 2 keep on going but in the end, it's time to move on. PokEgoShippy Egoshipping in the end R


**Where'd You Go**

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. I also do not the song "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor. So please don't sue me!

Warning: Swear words

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Bold Font: The lyrics to the song

"**Where'd You Go"**

Present Time – Ages: Ash & Gary – 24 & Misty - 23

All eyes were on the soon to be husband and wife, as Ash's jet black eyes locked onto Misty's emerald eyes in front of the church altar. There she stood in a white wedding dress with little baby blue pearls intertwined with the lace all around, with a matching veil. Her shoulder length hair barely showed off the lace straps that hung off both shoulders. Ash blinked a couple of times to take in Misty's beauty. But all he could do at the moment was smile as he waited for the two words from Misty's mouth to continue the next part of the ceremony. After a short pause, "I Do" finally escaped from Misty's mouth, as all eyes were on Ash when the Priest asked out loud for the best man to hand over the rings.

Gary; in a black tuxedo with a purple vest, looked over at Ash, his best man with a big smile. He then stared down at the rings in Ash's hand while it was being blessed by the priest. Seconds later, Gary and Misty received each other's ring for the ring exchanging from Ash. Gary quickly eyed at Ash when he quietly received a blessing from him. A big sincere smile appeared when he saw his best man took a step back but quickly averted his stare onto Misty when he held up her left hand.

"Misty, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have." Gary said, as he slipped the ring on Misty's left hand ring finger and kissed it before letting go.

Misty hid her giddiness when looked down at her hand that Gary had kissed, as she then grabbed a hold of his. "Gary, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have." Misty said, as she placed the ring on Gary's left hand ring finger with a smile.

Gary and Misty stared into each other's eyes and held each other hands and exchanged the next vow in unison. "Take and wear this ring as a sign of our marriage vows and our faithful love for each other. With this ring I wed you; with my body I honor you; and with all my worldly goods I endow you." Gary and Misty both looked over at the Priest.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and Gary you may kiss the bride." The Priest announce throughout the church, as everybody cheered when Gary gave Misty a passionate kiss.

Reception Party in the Backyard of the Oak's Mansion

Few hours into the reception party, everybody was finally seated at their tables for their meal to be served. While the hundreds of guests were waiting on their food; but had their glass for the toast, they were also waiting on the 'Best Man's Toast'. Finally with the time was right in his mind, Ash stood up from his seat at the main table with a glass in his hand and called out for everyone's attention. Once it finally got quiet, he quickly looked down over at Gary and Misty with a smile.

"Gary, Misty, I love you guys both. But I have to say this was one hell of an experience for the three of us huh?" Ash asked as he, Gary and Misty smiled at each other and started thinking how it all started years ago.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever  
That you've been gone**

Ages: Ash & Gary -18 & Misty -17

Ash's 18th Birthday Party in the Backyard of the Oak's Mansion

Misty walked through the backdoor onto the stone balcony in a long black halter neck tie dress, as a light gust of wind blew her middle length hair. Tucking parts of her hair behind her ears, Misty held onto her purse when she leaned on the balcony's railing. She then took her time to scan the view on the marble floor that was inserted for an event that had happened two years ago.

A live DJ; playing all sorts of different music, was location in the corner of the main staircase. On the opposite side from the DJ stand, there were many tables lined up with all sorts of snacks, finger food and drinks. One of the tables had a big cake and next to it a big table filled with presents. All the decorations and the layout of the party were done by Mrs. Oak-Ketchum, as Misty couldn't help but thought it was a little too fancy for a birthday party.

_'Wow, all of this for an 18th birthday party? Damn, pretty fancy…I guess if you're married into the Oak's family, you are set.'_ Misty smiled to herself as she saw a lot of familiar faces down in the yard that she hasn't seen in awhile. But there was one person she wanted to see the most, Ash. Scanning each inch of the area from the balcony, she was able to spot Todd/Snap taking pictures. Then she saw Brock and his girlfriend Susie, dancing on the marble floor with other couples that she hasn't met or seen. Within seconds she spotted Tracey talking with Professor S. Oak and Mrs. Oak-Ketchum along with Professor Oak's granddaughter; May. _'I wonder where Ash is. He might be with May and Max…' _Not moments later Misty spotted May and Max sitting at a table eating and talking to each other. _'Don't tell me he's not here yet—'_ Misty train of thoughts was interrupted by a big 'thud' from behind from the doors she had walked through a bit ago. Being curious, she had to turn around to see what the big 'thud' was.

"Gary, I can't believe you! You're such a pig!" A tall blond yelled at Gary when she walked through the doors she had pushed him through. She then quickly grabbed a glass of water off of a nearby table and splashed it in Gary's face. "Don't you ever call me again! If you get lonely just go call my friend and make out with her like you just did not too long ago!" The blond slammed down the glass on the table and walked back inside to leave the party; leaving a wet faced Gary.

A big sigh escaped from Gary, as he used his right sleeves from his charcoal gray button up shirt, which went nicely with his black pants, to wipe underneath his chin."Damn, that sucks. I can't believ—" Gary stopped mumbling to himself when he saw a blue handkerchief out the corner of his eye.

"Finally cooled down Oak?" Misty asked Gary, as she still held out her handkerchief in Gary's face. "Here take it."

"The water was iced cold, so I would say I'm pretty much cooled down Waterflower." Gary replied with a smile and took Misty's handkerchief out of her hand, as he wiped the remaining water off his face.

"You know Oak, you got to quit that habit of yours." Misty stood in front of Gary with her arms crossed.

"What? Look so good? Hey I can't help it, Waterflower." Gary smiled and started rubbing his wet brown hair with the handkerchief causing his big spikes into many mini spikes. He then tuck one of the corners of handkerchief into his pocket to have it air dry.

"Yeah that's the reason, because if you don't quit looking so _good_…" Misty being all shy like and turned her head away from Gary looking down at the ground. "…I might fall for you Oak."

Gary took a step closer to Misty, to lift and turn her face towards him, as he gave her a questioning look. "Are you serious Waterflower?"

"No I am not serious, Oak!" Misty pushed Gary away from her. "Come on Oak, we've been friends for quite some years now and I know how you roll. And as friends, don't you think you should quit being such a player? You are representing the Oak's name."

"Whatever, like you really care for the Oak's name. You only care because Mrs. Ketchum is now married to my gramps and it would just ruin the Ketchum's name because it will get around to Ash and make him look bad. Aren't I right Waterflower?" Gary said to Misty and waited for her replied but not a single word came out of her mouth. Just a look of shock was on her face because he nailed it on the spot. "Hah, I am right." Gary chuckled at Misty.

Misty turned away all mad heading over towards the railing. "So what if you're right, you damn-know-it-all Oak..." Misty mumbled quietly, as she took a deep breath and turned around to see Gary right next to her. Startle for only a few seconds, Misty intensely stared at Gary. "Don't you think it's time to grow up Oak? Besides me worrying to death because of your sleazy player reputation making Deliah and Ash look badly, since you guys are related now. But really, my concerns were more towards your sister and Professor Oak. They're your blood family and they have their own reputations to hold up too you know? Your action will ruin their image they had built and—"

"My god Waterflower, I get the point!" Gary yelled out, as he looks away and down towards the marble floors at his grandpa and sister. With a force tiny smile a sigh escaped in between the long silent pause between the two. He then finally looked back at Misty."So where is Ashy-boy? I haven't seen him since like 2 years ago at gramp's and Mrs. Ketchum's wedding event. What's that dorky loser been up to?" Gary joked around.

"I don't know. I'm wondering the same…" Misty said quietly looking away from Gary with a sad expression upon her face. _'…Where are you Ash? I really want to see you…'_

"Do you miss him that much Waterflower? You know, you should have told him two years ago at the wedding that you liked him or something, especially when you caught the flower bouquet and looked straight over at him." Gary said.

"Whatever Oak, what makes you think that I like Ash?" Misty tried to denied the fact so Gary doesn't get the satisfaction of being right again. She then leaned her left elbow and right forearm on the stone railing and placed her chin in her left palm. Misty notices out the corner of her eye, Gary did the same but opposite position as her.

Gary gave Misty a tiny smirk when she had looked over at him. "You can't deny it Waterflower. It's written all over your face and I can see it in your eyes."

"So you caught me. Are you happy now? The Great Oak finally cracked the truth down on the tough Waterflower. Do you want a metal or something?" Misty asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nah, just having the satisfaction of knowing that I'm right again is good enough." Gary smiled as he saw a pair of rolled eyes. "Kidding, but seriously, you should let him know how you feel and put yourself out of that painful misery."

"But I don't know Oak. What if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to get hurt…" Misty let out a sigh. "…It doesn't matter; I've already gone with years without telling him, so another year or so won't hurt." Misty gave Gary a weak smile.

"Yeah suuure keep telling yourself that Waterflower. Come on, you'll never know what he'll say until you confess. Because honestly I can tell that loser won't ever pick up the hints. Even if I drew a map out that leads to your heart…" Gary said in joking manner to cheer Misty up, but he still saw the weak smile. He then let out a sigh. "…Hey want to dance? You know, to get your mind off of things? And besides, my date is gone and this guy can't be seen dateless."

"Don't you mean _dates _Oak?" Misty couldn't help correct Gary with a tiny smirk.

"Hahaha yeaaah…" Gary smiled at Misty. "…Finally a smile, anyways let's go down there and dance Waterflower." Gary said, as he took Misty by her hand dragging her down the staircase.

Gary requested the D.J. to play a certain style of song when he and Misty were at to the middle of the dance floor. The moment the soft melody played, Gary offered his right hand in front of Misty. Politely took a hold of his right hand with her left hand, as she placed her right hand on his shoulder, while Gary placed his left hand on her hip. Both smiled at each and took over the dance floor with a simple Waltz dance performance the two learned together awhile back. The only reason why the two took waltz dancing lessons together was because Gary had lost a bet to his sister and Misty at the time was the only person he's comfortable to ask to be his dancing partner. Grateful that Misty agreed to be his partner, he still don't know the reason why she accepted. He just figured it was something to do to pass the time while waiting for Ash.

Most of the friends, families and guests were amazed by the performance but a few the others around them were surprise at the fact the two were dancing with each other. Claps were made when the Waltz dance and a slow song came on. Gary gave Misty a look that asked her if she wanted to slow dance and Misty smiled and nod. Misty went in close to Gary's body and wrapped her arms around Gary's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. While Gary wrapped his arms around Misty's waist, and leaned his cheek on the side of her head.

"Now wasn't that fun Waterflower? We got everybody shocked and surprised by our performance." Gary said quietly.

"Haha yeah…" Misty pulled her head off of Gary's shoulder to look at him in the eyes. With their faces only inches away from each other, there was no awkwardness between them, as a smile appeared. "…Thanks Oak."

"Not a problem Waterflow—" Gary got interrupted by a familiar voice from behind.

"May I cut in?" Gary and Misty turned around to see Ash holding out his hand.

"Ashy-boy, late as always." Gary said with a big smirk, as he let go a hold of Misty.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Gary." Ash said to Gary but then looked over at Misty with a smile.

"Ash!" Misty yelled out excitedly.

"Sorry to interrupt you two—" Ash was a little thrown off by the hug that Misty gave him.

"Oh you weren't interrupting anything. Oak was keeping me company. Isn't that right?" Misty asked out loud while letting go of Ash to look over at Gary with a smile.

"Yup and since you're here Ashy-boy, my work here is done. So I bid you good night Waterflower." Gary smiled at Misty giving her a 'you better tell him tonight' look and walked off.

"You looked nice in that black dress."

"Thank you Ash, you don't look too bad yourself either, a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy." Misty let out a giggle but stopped when she caught the weird expression on Ash's face.

"So is there anything between you and Gary? Because you two were pretty close to each other when slow dancing." Ash asked when wrapping his arms around Misty's waist.

"Just because we were slow dancing doesn't mean there's anything between us. What if I was dancing with Brock or something? Would you have asked the same thing?" Misty asked wrapping her arms around Ash's neck.

"No because Brock has a girlfriend and he's our friend." Ash looked at Misty.

"Silly, Oak has his fair shares of girlfriends and we're friends with him too. And don't forget the fact that you guys are related now, so what's there to question about?"

"But its Gar—"

"Just drop it and hold me close Ash." Misty said quietly into Ash's ear when she nuzzled her head on his neck.

"Haha ok, whatever you say Mist." Ash tightens his embraces as he brought Misty in a little closer to his body.

Misty stayed next to Ash the whole night as time went by. From mingling with others to singing the happy birthday song to opening presents to more dancing and more eating. Ash didn't know how long the party was going to last, since all the guest got offered a room to spend the night if they like. Misty had mentioned awhile ago that there was something she wanted to talk about in private. But the whole night everywhere they went to 'talk' they kept on getting interrupted by all of the acquainted that the whole gang had made during the early years of their journey. Ash finally decided to ditch his own party to be able to the talk to Misty. The two quietly escaped without being notice. Leaving the Oak's mansion to be at a small park nearby that had beautiful sceneries surrounding them, the two stood underneath a cheery blossom tree.

"Finally, we got some peace and quiet." Ash said to Misty.

"Yeah."

"So Misty what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, well here's your present first…" Misty pulled out a 'Pikachu' lure that she made, out from her purse and handed it to Ash. "…Not much but I figure when you go fishing you can use this lure that I made."

Ash let out a chuckle "What? I couldn't have one of 'Misty's' lure version? I wouldn't have mind to carry one of those around." Ash said and smiled at Misty. To his surprise, out of nowhere Misty pulled him into a kiss which he responded back with a kiss. Misty then pulled away from the kiss and looked into Ash's eyes.

"Oak told me to tell you what I should have told you years ago…" Misty said as she saw the confused look on Ash's face. "…I love you Ash, I've been in love with you for Gods know for how long. But I realized my feelings for you days we first parted when I had to take over the Cerulean Gym some years ago. And then after meeting up and parting ways with you during your Hoenn days and at your mom's and Oak's grandpa's wedding. Every time we parted I hurt more and wondered whens the next time I'll see you again. Even until now, two years later at your birthday party, I just couldn't get you out of my mind. I would have told you sooner but I was afraid and I just didn't want to get hurt…" Misty trailed off looking down at the ground until a pair of hands raised her face up.

"Misty, I love you too. I feel the same way…" Ash looked into Misty's eyes. "…I guess I choose to be in denial and was afraid of admitting my own feelings. I have to admit, after seeing how close you and Gary were together, I…" Ash looked away all embarrassed. "…Got all jealous and stuff. And I wanted to confess to you, but as you can tell you ended up beating me to it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner either. Rejection is a scary thing. But anyways do you really think we will work out? Can we do a long distance relationship? Because you still have to run the Cerulean Gym right? And I still want to travel the new regions to improve my skills and become the next Pokemon Master."

"Ash, after know the fact that you feel the same way about me. I am going to make it work out. We'll just come here to this park and visit each other on the holidays and whenever you get the chance ok? I want you in my life Ash even if it's going to be long distance."

"But are you sure you want thi—"

"Just shut up and kiss me you dork." Misty smiled happily at Ash as Ash smiled back at Misty.

"Man you're still bossy as ever Mist. But that's one of the reason I fell for you…" Ash wrapped his arm around Misty and went in for another kiss.

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

A Year Passed By - Ages: Ash & Gary-19 & Misty-18

Inside of Cerulean City Gym

'_Man I got to finish this battle soon, Ash is going to call soon.' _"Gyrados hyper beam!" Misty yelled out the attack as she watched the hyper beam did a direct hit on the kid's Ivysaur. Ivysaur passed out within seconds giving Misty the victory of the battle. "Not bad of a battle but sorry kid, better luck next time! And I got to go." Misty zapped Gyrados back into its Pokeball and jumped in pool to swim to the edge to get out of the pool. Misty grabbed a towel nearby to dry herself as she took off running towards the doors that lead into the house. Misty freaked when she heard the video phone ring going off. Not sure what ring it was on, Misty dashed to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Waterflower's residence, Misty speaking." Misty looked at the video to see Ash popped up on the screen.

"Hi Mist, guess who? Someone misses you!" Ash yelled out making silly faces with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You dork, I miss you too…" Misty blew a kiss at Ash and waved at Pikachu. "…Hi Pikachu, are you helping Ash getting better at his training?" Misty asked Pikachu as he just cheered and waved back. "Haha, so how are you Ash?"

"Oh I'm alright, I got another badge." Ash showed Misty his newest badge.

"Congrats Ash…" Misty said a little tired.

"You ok Mist?" Ash asked with a worry expression.

"I'm alright, just a little tired from my last battle. I had to cut it quick or else I would have missed your call so I ran the whole way here. Gawd, I'm really getting sick of battling these little squirts, you know sometime I just want to quit and leave and do something different then battling all the time. But what I really want is to see you in person Ash. So can we meet up at our park?" Misty pleads to Ash.

"Well it looks like the boat I'm supposed to take isn't leaving for awhile since these town people don't know what the weathers is going to be like yet. So I'll be in this town for a bit longer than expected. So let's set a date three days from now? Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah, sounds great to me." Misty smiled at Ash.

"Well Mist sorry to cut this call short but I got to head out to meet up with a new friend. So I'll call again tomorrow. Love you, bye!" Ash waved at the video phone to Misty.

" I love you too bye-bye Ash and Pikachu." Misty said before Ash hung up the video phone.

Misty jumped up and down for joy. "Yay, I get to see Ash. What am I going to wear? I should—" Misty was interrupted by the video phone. "I wonder who that would be." Misty went over to pick up the phone. "Hello, Waterflower's residence, Misty speaking." Misty smiled when she saw Tracey on the other line.

"Misty, its meee! How are you doing?" Tracey said over the video phone.

"Tracey! It's been awhile I'm doing fine and you?"

"Eh, can't complain. I'm just working a little bit of overtime with Professor Oak. Anyways I'm calling to let you know Marill gave birth a while ago and her Azurill is done being studied by the Oak's. So I want to give you Azurill if you want it? He is so cute that you will love him to death. So when you get the chance want to come by the Oak's residence and pick Azurill?"

"Are you serious? An Azurill? Thanks Tracey, I'll be there later on today. See you then Tracey!" Misty waved and waited for Tracey replied before hanging up the phone.

"Haha yeah, I'll see you later bye-bye!" Tracey hung up the phone.

Later on in the Evening – In Front of the Oak's Mansion 

Misty waited for someone to open the door after she rang the doorbell, as Mrs. Oak-Ketchum opened the door greeted her to come in and lead her to Tracey's location. Misty spotted Tracey right away when she and Mrs. Oak-Ketchum entered the laboratory. She then quietly went right behind Tracey and yelled out a loud 'boo', which caused him to turn around. Tracey let out a smile and exchanged greetings to each other right before taking Misty outside to the big water pond where Marill and Azurill were at. Tracey grabbed a hold of Azurill and handed to the excited Misty.

After thanking Tracey for her new cute blue water pokemon, Misty and Tracey had headed back into the lab to meet up with Professor Oak and Mrs. Oak-Ketchum. But before getting their attention, the two overheard their conversation about the lack of staff members on taking care of the Pokemons; especially Ash's Pokemons. Since she knew a lot of the Pokemons were Ash's and she wanted to do something new and different, Misty jumped into the conversation and offered her help. Professor Oak retaliated by offering a fulltime position of filling out Pokemon data files, being a caretaker to them and whatever is needed in the laboratory.

The moment Misty had agreed that she is fine doing whatever to help out; Mrs. Oak-Ketchum offered her free boarding; since there's a lot of extra guest bedrooms, but Misty refused the offer. Knowing the fact that she was going to get paid for her work, she felt it would be a bit awkward staying for free. But also she wanted to be independence and a little cute house with a pond, which is for rent, nearby the Oak's mansion had caught her eyes. But Misty decided to stay the night though, since Mrs. Oak-Ketchum mention it was already getting late for her to return back to Cerulean City.

11:15 P.M. - Second Floor in One of the Guest Rooms

Misty stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself with a blue towel covering right above her chest and stopping at her mid-thigh. With Azurill in the big sink; full of water, she let out a smile when pulling Azurill out to dry him. Once that was all done, the two stepped out into the bedroom to notice that the guest bedroom door was left slightly opened. But before Misty could shut the door close, Azurill had run out the bedroom, leaving her to chase after him in a towel.

"Azurill, come back. Where are you going?" Misty quietly yelled out as she held on to her towel when she stepped closer to Azurill. The second she was about to snatch Azurill into her arms, he had disappeared in the room he was staring at. Misty got real curious why her Azurill was cheering so happily, as she entered into the room herself. "Azurill, you are in—" To Misty surprise, she had walked into Gary's bedroom. It was a known fact since Gary; half naked in a pair of dark violet boxer, had Azurill sitting in the palms of his hands. Gary then turned his head to look over at Misty with a big grin that had appeared on his face.

"My, my, Waterflower it's been awhile since I last seen you. And aren't you showing a little too much skin for this visit? But I must say, you do look great just being in a towel with that body of yours…" Gary said, as his eyes looked up and down at Misty's figure. "…And you're all wet and sexy, just the way I like it."

Misty gave Gary an annoyed glare when she crossed her arms. "Why are you making should a big deal out of me showing too much skin in a towel Oak? I know you seen me in a bikini before. Geez, you sure know how to pick the right time to joke around huh? But anyways, can I have Azurill back?" Misty asked, as she walked up to Gary to grab Azurill from him. But before getting a chance to grab a hold of her Pokemon, she had collided against Gary's bare chest since she was pulled in by him.

"Who said that I was joking around Waterflower? I do like my girls _wet_…" Gary pushed the strands of Misty's hair off of her face and then ran his finger tips through Misty's wet hair, down her cheek to her chin. He then lightly tilts her chin upward to have their eyes connected. "…and _sexy _"Gary said in a seductive tone.

Misty pulled away from Gary's grip on her arm with a shocking expression but then gave him a stern look after leaving a red hand print on the side of his arm. "Oak! If you pull that kind of stunt again I am going to kick you next time where it hurts the most! And how could you even do that to me when you know I'm with Ash? My gawd, I can't believe you Oak!" Even though Misty was furiously yelling at Gary, all Gary did was laugh which caused Misty to be a little confused at Gary's action.

"Oh my, the reaction on your face was priceless Waterflower! You should have seen it!" Gary said, as he walked away from Misty; chuckling, to head over towards his bed where Azurill's at. "But seriously Waterflower, did you honestly think I would really make the moves on you when I told you a year ago to tell Ash how you feel about him?" Gary asked while petting Azurill on the head.

"Well geez Oak, with your reputation on the line, it's kind of hard to not assume that you weren't trying to make the moves on me." Misty said in an annoyed tone, as she crossed her arms looking at Gary from a far.

"Ok you got a point there Waterflower but I've changed, a bit." Gary said, as he heard Misty let out a loud 'hah'. "Hey, I'm not as bad as before. I guess after the talk with you about representing the Oak's name got me thinking on how I need to grow up a bit indeed. Anyways, I heard that you'll be working for the Oak's sometime soon. Welcome aboard, I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot more since you'll be working around in my section…" Gary smiled at Misty and then looked back at Azurill. "…I guess I won't be missing you as much, because your new owner is going to work with me." Gary petted Azurill on the head, as a 'Azuuurill' sound escaped.

"What do you mean by that Oak?" Misty asked, as she took a seat far away from Gary on the edge of Gary's bed.

"Oh, well since Marill gave birth to this little Azurill, it was one of the newest Pokemon and I decided to do the research and study him over the weeks. I guess we just became attached to each other and sometimes I take Azurill up into my room on my free time and so on."

"So that explained why Azurill ran into your room when he ran out of mine…" Misty picked up Azurill and nuzzled it to death. "…But you sure picked the worst time to run out on me when I'm in a towel."

"Oh now you're being modest Waterflower?" Gary asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow at Misty.

"Oh whatever Oak, I'm just lucky that it was you…" Misty got off of Gary's bed with Azurill in her arms and walked towards the door. "…Say nighty-night Azurill." Misty said, as she turned around for Azurill to let out a couple of 'Azuurill' sounds to Gary.

"Hey, what did you mean by _I'm just lucky that it was you_ Waterflower?" Gary asked when he stood up about to head towards Misty and Azurill.

"Niiight, Oak." Misty just smiled and she shut the door on her way out, leaving Gary to fall back down onto his bed smiling at himself, looking up at the ceiling.

'_It's going to be interesting to work with you Waterflower.'_

Three Days Later – In the Morning at the Waterflower's Residence

Misty was running around in her room trying to figure out what to wear when she was going to meet up with Ash at their 'park'. Finally had picked out an outfit but before could get any farther on getting ready, the phone rang. Misty ran to the phone out in the living room to picked it up.

"Hello, Waterflower's residence, Misty speaking." Misty smiled when she saw Ash had opened up on the video screen.

"Hey Mist."

"Hey Ash! So are you on your way? I'm about to head out now—" Misty got interrupted by Ash.

"Sorry Mist, I won't be able to make it today. The boat I'm suppose to take for my next badge is only leaving today and weather reporters here mention there is going to be a big rainstorm after sometime tomorrow. So in other words, I got to take this boat today. I'm sorry."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you would just take a break once in awhile. It's kind of messed up that you already cancel our last meeting. Gawd Ash, I hate the fact that I can't see you in person." Misty raising her voice at Ash.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this but I'm only steps away obtaining the Pokemon Master title. Maybe we should take a break from each other until things settle down a bit?" Ash suggested trying to calm down Misty.

"No! I don't want that Ash! I rather miss you to death than knowing that we're not together…" Misty paused for a second to calm herself down. "…I'm sorry Ash, I just really wanted to see in person. So I can give you kisses here and there. But I guess not but I'll be patience and wait for you for our next date."

"Thanks Mist, I'll call you or mail you later when I get my next badge sometime within the week or so."

"Oh Ash, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to be working for the Oak's. They are under staffs and since I wanted to do something else then battling, I took up on the offer that Professor Oak had offered me. So from now on, I'll be taking of yours and other trainers Pokemon and whatever is need by the Oak's. So I'm moving into a little house in Pallet near the Oak's mansion sometime next week when my sisters comes back home. Until I get settled in, call or mail your stuff to the Oak's."

"Oh congrats Mist, besides our personal date-calls, I'll still be able to see you more when I do a Pokemon transfer. I hope you'll have more of an enjoyment taking care of all sort of Pokemon then battling Mist…" Ash said with a big smile and threw a thumbs-up at Misty in the video phone. "…But I got to go now, my boat is going to leave soon. So I'll catch you later, love you."

"Thanks Ash and I love you too, bye." Misty waved to Ash before the video phone shut off when Ash hung up on the other line.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

Another Year Went By - Ages: Ash & Gary – 20 & Misty – 19

Ash's Congratulation Party of Becoming the Next Pokemon Master - In the Backyard of the Oak's Mansion

Misty once again walked through the backdoor on the stone balcony but this time in a short sparkly red spaghetti strap dress with Azurill in her arms. Making her way over to the railings and setting Azurill on the rail, Misty looked down at party. The party set up was a lot bigger than Ash's 18th birthday party, as the marble dance floor got a lot bigger, more tables were out with lots more food and drinks before and again, a live D.J. Misty scanned the party from the balcony who she can spot out. There were a lot of familiar faces as well a lot more of unfamiliar faces.

_'Wow, all of those people know Ash and is here to congratulate him? Geez, he's met a lot of people over the years…'_ Misty took one last look down at the party and still no sign of Ash. _'Late again to your own party Ash, that's so like you. Being late all the time…' _Misty leaned her left elbow on the railing as her chin rested in her left palm. Looking down over at Azurill with a smile, she petting his head with her right hand, she got curious why Azurill started squealing happily. Misty turned her head back a bit to see Gary behind her smiling in a purple button up shirt; which had his collarbone exposed, over a pair of black slacks.

"Doesn't this feel like Déjà vu Waterflower?" Gary asked Misty, as he joined next to Misty leaning on the railing doing the same post as Misty moments ago.

"Why yes indeed, Oak. But this time wouldn't you agree the atmosphere this time is a lot better than the last party?" Misty smiled at Gary.

"I totally agreed with you on that Waterflower. No wet face because of some sleazy player…" Gary joked as a smirk appeared. He then looked down at the party and searched for a certain raven haired friend. "…So Ashy-boy late again?"

"Oh you know it. You know how he likes to show up fashionably late. If he showed up on time that wouldn't be Ash now would it Oak?" Misty said jokingly to Gary.

"Hahaha isn't that the truth?" Gary continued laughing but then stopped right away when he looked over at Misty with a serious face. "…Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you the other day in the lab Waterflower."

"Oh Oak, it's alright, it was kind of my fault provoking you while you were working too. But anyways, it's been days now and I've already forgotten about it. But since you brought it up what were you so upset about?" Misty asked Gary.

"Err—Well—I was upset because I got crewed out by my gramps. Well I kind of asked for it, since I kept on leaving the lab with unfinished research project files in order to attend a friend, which was desperately in need because of a relationship that she's in." Gary said while looking away from Misty.

"Aww' Oak, that is so sweet of you. That friend must be very grateful and thankful of your support."

"Yeah, she is. But at the moment, I guess she doesn't realize it, _Waterflower..._" Gary let out a tiny chuckle and looked down at Azurill petting his head. "…Wouldn't you agree Azurill?"

"Why are you asking Azurill Oak? It's not like he's been with you when you go see your friend." Misty said, as he heard Gary just let out a few more chuckles which caused Misty to be a little confused. But she then brushed it aside when she realized something. '…So no _date or dates_ for tonight Oak?"

"Heh, yeaaah. Tonight Gary Oak is flying solo. I've been too busy with work to even brother with chicks right now. Just dealing with you is a hand full at work." Gary said jokingly but caught Misty's glares. "Hey, I'm kidding. I don't mind having you around at all, works been more interesting than ever."

"Hah, ok, whatever you say. If you think us bickering at each other every other day is interesting then you have been working too much in that lab Oak."

"Hey, we do have fun the other times don't we Waterflower?" Gary asked when he looked at Misty; who gave him a nod. "Then let's have some fun now, let's go down there and take over the dance floor like last time. With that number you're wearing, I say we do a little salsa?" Gary asked and held out his hand for Misty to grab on to.

"Sure let's shake up this party." Misty took Gary's hand and grabbed Azurill with her other arm.

Misty and Gary spilt up on opposite ends when they reached the dance floor, as Gary went over to the D.J. to request a 'salsa' beat song and Misty had went over to the water fountain to place Azurill in it. Misty then met up with Gary at the middle of the dance floor when the D.J. announced Gary and Misty will be performing a salsa dance. When the music started Gary and Misty took each other hands and Gary made the first move by stepping forward with his right foot, as Misty had stepped back with her left foot in unison back and forth several times. While slowly moving her hips in a full circle when Gary held her right hand over her head to twirl her into a spin. After facing each other, Misty placed both of her arms on Gary's shoulders and then kicked one her leg up placing her knee on Gary's side while her other leg stood toed to the floor. Grabbing a hold of Misty's leg and the other arm got a hold of her waist; Gary did a few fancy steps backwards dragging Misty across the dance floor. He then let go of her to split apart. Still near each other and in unison, the two did a few quick steps back and forth, side to side, twirling in circles. Right after his last spun circle, Gary went in close to grab a hold of Misty's hand and spun her into his arms. Wrapping both his arms around her with her back against his chest, Misty's swung her hips side to side. But the moment Gary looked over to his right a smirk appeared and then quickly whispered into Misty's ear telling her he's going to swing and let go of her to his right. Misty nodded and smiled, as Gary spun her out to his right, she kept her balance while spinning in circles. To her surprise another pair of arms wrapped around her body moving with the salsa beat to continue the flow.

The crowd cheered and clapped when they saw Ash; in a black collar shirt and black jeans, had took over the dance floor, while Gary waved and walked off to the side. Ash didn't know a whole about salsa dancing but during his travel he has been pulled into a lot of dance events against his will. So he by the best he could and just followed Misty's dance moves and copied a few moves from Gary. But Ash dance a little more body contact, since the two were actual couples. At the end of the music Ash spun Misty into a dip pose onto one of his knee supporting her and went in for a kiss. All the friends and families clapped, cheered and just went wild at the dance performance. For they all thought it was actually part of Ash's entrance. Ash and Misty bowed and not even a second later to react, friends and families swamped Ash. With the commotion of congratulating him by shaking his hand or patting him on the back, Misty got separated from Ash. And with more and more people crowding Ash, Misty had no other choice but to give up and walk away off the dance floor. Making her way towards the water fountain, she took notice of Gary sitting at the rim base of the water fountain next to Azurill.

"You made it out alive Waterflower!" Gary yelled out and started laughing.

"Ha-Ha very funny Oak, I thought I was going to be mashed to death or so by all those peoples." Misty said taking a seat next Gary.

"So were you surprised? You know, being thrown at Ash in the middle of our dance performance." Gary said with a wink.

"Oh my, that was a big surprise Oak. Thank yo—" Misty looked over at Ash when he yelled out for her and came right up to her and Gary.

"Mist, I'm sorry about that! I didn't expect all those people to bum rush me."

"Well that's what kind of happens when you're late and everybody is expecting you Ash-boy." Gary said to Ash, as he got up from his seat and held out his hand towards Ash. "Congrats."

Ash smiled and shook Gary's hand that was held out. "Thanks Gary. But if you would excuse us, I would like some alone time with Mist." Ash said to Gary.

"Sure thing Ashy-boy, but give me a minute or two with her before you take her away." Gary said and then sat back down next to Misty to whisper something into her. "I'm going to take Azurill for the next few nights or so, that way you and Ashy-boy can have some alone time. If you know what I mean." Gary then got up and grabbed Azurill before Misty could say.

"What did he say to you?" Ash asked after waving 'bye' to Gary when he walked away from him and Misty.

"Err, well he said that he was going to take Azurill for the next few days and…" Misty paused and blushed when recalling Gary's last comment.

"And what Mist?"

"Err, how about we get out of here? Let's go to our park and I'll tell you the rest? I'll head out first and you sneak out a few minutes after me or at least try too." Misty got up heading towards the staircase but when she walked passed Gary; who was slightly still far away from her, she saw a thumbs-up from him. A smirk appeared, as she shook her head and playfully stuck out her tongue at him. But the both of them started laughing quietly to themselves when she continued walking.

At Ash's and Misty's 'Park'

Misty stood by the cherry blossom tree where she first kissed and confessed to Ash as Ash wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Peek-a-Boo."

Misty turned her face a little to the side to face Ash as she placed her arms on top of his. "I see you."

"Hey, sorry it took a lot longer then we planned it. I kept on getting stopped by the others."

"It's ok. I figure that, since you're now the new Pokemon Master and all. Mmm, only your pair of arms around me brings a smile to my face."

"Well it didn't seem like it when Gary had his arms around you when you two were dancing."

"What? Ash, don't be silly. We were dancing and having fun. What did you expect me to do? Not smile and frowned the whole time dancing? Besides we were trying to kill time and he was keeping me company until you show up."

"Well I don't know, maybe? But you sure were smiling big towards him and when did you learned how to salsa dance?"

"Haha Ash, you're so cute when you're all jealous like. Well you don't need to worry about that smile towards him, it means nothing more than a best friend kind of smile ok? For the salsa part, well your mom and Oak's grandpa dragged us to take salsa lessons with them over the past few months. But when did you learned how to salsa?"

"I picked it up here and there during my journey and whatever I could study in a minute from Gary."

"Oh I see. Not too surprised about that either, since we always managed to get ourselves in those events when we use to travel with each other.

"Anyways, you know that I only have a few days before I have to take off again to defend my title. I don't know how often I will be able to call you or see you. I'm going to be very busy than before. I know you were hurting when I was on the road and not able to see each other and. Umm, you know I love you dearly and I want you to be happy right? So maybe it might be best for you should find someone that can be there for y—"

"No! I don't want that Ash! I don't want to be with someone else. I want to be with you. Can't you see that? I don't care if our relationship is still long distance, we've gone this far, we can't just throw it all away." Misty said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mist I'm sorry that I mention about us breaking up but I just thought that would be the best that way. It seems that I always hurting because we see each other or even have a decent conversation on the phone. But if you're willing to wait, I'll continue putting more effort into our relationship. I love you."

"I love you too…" Misty turned around to face Ash as she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear. "...Now let's go back to my place for some quality time."

"Err. Umm, are you sure? If we're alone, I don't know what I might end up doing to you all night long." Ash joked around.

"Well Oak did that he will be taking Azurill off my hands for the next few nights for _us_ to have some _alone _time together." Misty winked at Ash and took him by the hand heading in the direction of her house, as Ash just smiled and followed.

**You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
Doin' anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

1 Year Later After Ash's First Year of Being the Pokemon Master - Ages: Ash, Gary, Misty – 21

Inside of Misty's House 

Misty just got done setting up the table for 2 for a special birthday dinner for herself and Ash. She then headed towards her room to change into a black cap sleeve shirt with a matching black and white checkered mid thigh skirt. While fixing up her long hair, the phone rang, as she ran over to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Misty." Misty waited for the screen to pop up the image and once she saw it was Ash, a frown appeared.

"Hey Mist, I'm sorr—"

"Sorry that you won't be making it right?" Misty said in a sad tone.

"Umm yeah, I'm really sorry that I couldn't visit you on your birthday, someone at the last minute came to challenge me for the title. But I'll try to visit you in the next few days or something ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I understand. Good luck on your battle Ash, love you."

"I love you too Mist." Ash said and hung up the phone.

'_Great, I made dinner for two. I can't eat it all. Maybe I should call Tracey, we haven't hung out in awhile.'_ Misty thought to herself and picked up the phone. She took her time dialing the Oak's phone number and with the last number pressed, she waited for someone to pick up the other line.

The screen popped up with Gary on the screen. "Oak's residence, this is Gary speaking." Gary replied on the other line.

"Hey Oak, is Tracey there?"

"Hey there Waterflower! Yes but he is busy helping my gramps with a big research project right now. I can take a message if you'll like?"

"Nah, it's alright. I just wanted to know if Tracey was free tonight. Anyways thanks though, I'll see you tomorrow when I come in for work. Bye-bye." Misty said in a sad tone.

"No problem. But hey Waterflower…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday and I'll see you tomorrow." Gary said and was about to hang up the phone but stopped when Misty quickly called out his last name.

"—Would you like to come over and have dinner with me? I made dinner for two but it ended up being for one." Misty said with a disappointed tone and expression.

Gary immediately had picked Ash canceled their dinner plan. "Sure I'll be there within half an hour Waterflower. Bye-bye for now." Gary hung up the phone after Misty bid 'bye' and then he snuck out of the lab. _'Gramps is going to kill me for leaving again.'_

Gary finally made it over to Misty's house in a violet short sleeve polo shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. Once entering into the house he placed the box full of different kind of wine, champagne, hard liquor, and mix drinks beverage on the kitchen counter. While pulling everything out to get the party started, Misty just watched him not sure what exactly to say to him.

"Umm Oak, what's with all the alcohol drinks?" Misty pointed at the supplies on her kitchen table.

"Well Waterflower, seeing it's that today is your 21st birthday and me having a whole lot of alcohol at my place I say we have a little fun tonight?" Gary smiled, as he grabbed some glasses out from the cupboard.

"But I'm not one for alcohol beverages so it's kind of pointless to bring all that over here Oak."

"Well if you're not drinking than more for me. So let's get eating, I'm hungry." Gary said, as he grabbed a bottle of champagne to the table before taking a seat.

As the night went by, Misty ended up trying all the different alcohol drinks that Gary had brought over. She ended up getting addicted to the strawberry daiquiri with rum. Since Misty didn't drink at all, all the alcohol that she had consumed left her being a light weight drunk, especially after a few shots of the hard liquor and at least 4 glasses of the strawberry daiquiri. Gary was still fine and sober since he's been drinking a lot longer than Misty has. Gary and Misty sat next to each other on the couch talking about anything that came up to their minds, as time went by their conversion went from normal to yelling at each other, than trying to calming each others down to laughing but then it got all quiet and serious when 'Ash' came up as the subject.

"Hey, I'm sorry that you had to spend your time with me instead of Ash, Waterflower."

"Don't be sorry Oak. He should be the sorry one. He couldn't even make it to my birthday again. Needless to say he couldn't even wish me a Happy Birthday either. But whatever it doesn't matter, I have you here Oak. Thank you, thank you." Misty said in a sloppy tone, as she lightly pinched both of Gary's cheeks moving his face side to side.

"You're welcome, anything for you Waterflower. You do know that I'll be there for you whenever you need a friend. Come on, let's think of something else to talk about to keep your mind off of As—" Gary became startled when Misty all of a sudden straddled on top of him onto his lap. And taking notice of Misty's hands on each side of his cheeks, he definitely admitted to himself he felt uneasy.

"You're so good to me Oak, really you are…" Misty let go of Gary's cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his cheek to be able to whisper into his ear. "…Even though we bicker all the time and have lots of disagreements at work. I sometimes just don't know what to think of you and it gets me all frustrated. But what I do know is that you're a good friend that has always been there for me. Like tonight, you came here as soon as you can to keep me company and to cheer me up…" Misty then pulled away from Gary's ear and looked straight into his eyes. "…Gawd, why couldn't I have fallen for you?" Misty said in a quiet tone and slowly crept in towards Gary's lip. But before her lips could connect onto Gary's, he had turned his head to the side and slowly pulled Misty's arms off around his neck.

"Ok Waterflower. I don't think you know what you are talking about right now. The alcohol has gotten to your head, so I think it's time for me to put you to bed and head out before anything could happen that you'll regret." Gary said, as he caught the sad expression on Misty's face when she got off of his lap to sit next to him.

"Please don't go Oak…" Misty pleads and grabbed a hold of the bottom of Gary's shirt when he got up. "…I don't want to be alone tonight…" Misty then looked up at Gary with a frown, "…I promise I won't do anything funny to you?"

'_Isn't that supposed to be my line or something?' _Gary couldn't help to ask himself since the 'old him' always used that line on the ladies. He then took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Misty's hand."I don't know if it'll be a good idea."

"Please Oak?" Misty gave Gary a pouty face.

"God, how can I say no? Fine but I'll be sitting in a chair next to your bed until you fall asleep and that's all. No more request or I will have to leave." Gary helped Misty up off the couch and not wanting her to stumble; he ended up carrying Misty to her bedroom, as Azurill followed behind. Finally making it to the bedroom Gary placed Misty on top of her bed and then grabbed a chair and took a seat in it.

"Oak, can I ask you a question?" Misty asked looking over at Gary.

"Sure, what do you want to ask Waterflower?"

"If you were the Pokemon Master right now, would you leave a Pokemon battle to go see your girlfriend since she can't come and visit you and both of you guys haven't seen each other months?"

"If I haven't seen her in months and we've been going out for quite some time and I really love her. I would say I would."

"Why can't _he_ be like you then?" Misty mumbled under her breath, while hugging the blanket and her knee at her chest.

Gary realized he shouldn't have blurted out his answer bluntly. But it was truly what he would have done if he was in that position. "Hey, don't be like that. Come on, you and Ash has been in love with each other for god who knows how long and you guys been able to continue your guys' long distance for about like what 3 or 4 years now? Don't tell me you're going to throw in the towel?" Gary asked trying to look at Misty's face.

"I don't know anymore, I love him so much it hurts. I want to see him, hold him, spend time with him and I want him to be able to do the same thing for me but I can't have that I can't?" Misty said quietly, as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears.

Gary got out of the chair to give Misty a hug. "It's going to be ok. Just don't give up yet, I know that you still can make it through these rough times. Where's that strong and loud Waterflower that I know when times get rough?" Gary tried to cheer Misty, as she just let out a weak, forced smile. "…Now how about we stop talking and you go to bed? It's getting late and we got work in the morning." Gary said, as Misty just nodded at Gary. He then returned to his chair while Misty got herself comfortable in her bed.

"Hey Oak, I know that you said no more request but could you hold my hand? That way I don't feel like I'm alone when I fall asleep?" Misty asked, as she had her right held out towards Gary.

"Sure thing, Waterflower..." Gary grabbed a hold of Misty's hand.

While closing her eyes, Misty dragged out her sentence unconsciously in her state of mind of sleep "I'm glad to have a good friend. No. A best friend like you to come at my every need, thank you Oak." Misty said, as she held on tight of Gary's hand and moments later fell fast asleep.

Gary held on tight to Misty's grip and watched Misty soundly asleep. About ten minutes that went on by, Gary finally let out a frail smile. Still holding her hand, he leaned in towards Misty's sleeping figure to whisper his feelings. "Any day, any night, any time, I'll drop everything and come running to you when you need me. Because I think I've fallen for you, Misty." Gary said in a sincere tone and slowly pulled away from Misty's ear and kissed the top of her right hand before seating back down in his chair. About half an hour later, Gary ended up falling asleep himself still holding onto Misty's hand.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

About Another Year Gone By- Ages: Ash and Gary-22 & Misty -21

9:30 A.M. – In the Main Lab at the Oak's Residence 

Misty rang to the phone and answered the Oak's phone with a piece of paper in her hand that she didn't have a chance to read yet. "This is the Oak's residence, this is Misty speaking, how my I direct your call?"

"Happy Anniversary Mist."

"Happy Anniversary to you too Ash and Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. I can't talk long, so how's work? Is the Oak's and mom treating you well?"

"Well of course but work has been tiring since you keep on capturing lots more Pokemon. Haha just kidding, um so are we still up for our picnic at our little park tonight?"

"Of course, I'll see you tonight. But I got to go now, there's a meeting I have to attend ASAP. I Love you, bye." Ash waved bye.

"Love you too byebye!" Misty blew a kiss at Ash before the screen shut off.

After Misty hung up the phone, Misty read the flyer memo that has been going around town. Misty couldn't believe the memo mention the little park that she and Ash has called their 'park' was going to be demolish for more new houses to be build. Misty looked at the date to noticed the construction to be started tomorrow, day after Ash's and Misty's anniversary. '_So today is going to be our last day for our little park.'_ Misty took a few minutes to think to herself before leaving the video phone, as she left the flyer memo next to the phone.

10:50 A.M. – In the Main Lab at the Oak's Residence

The phone rang, as Gary picked up the phone this time. "Oak's residence, Gary speaking."

"Hey Gary, can I speak to Misty?" Ash asked on the other video line.

"Yeah, hold on while I'll go get her." Gary walked off to search for Misty. About few minutes later Misty finally came to answer the phone. He decided to stand from afar to overhear the conversation and hope the phone call this time isn't going to put Misty in a disappointed or depressed mood. Like the last few calls over the pass months it had lead her into a breakdown.

"Hey Ash." Misty answered happily.

"Hey. I—Uhh, can't make it today for our anniversary; I'm really sorry Mist."

"What? Why? But you have to make it today Ash. Because our little park is going to be no mor—" Ash interrupted Misty.

"I'm sorry, but the League just scheduled a Pokemon Battle during the meeting and other important meeting came up for today. But they told me that I can make it in a few months on your birthday for sure."

"Didn't they say that the last time for our anniversary? Because if I remember right this has already happen a lot. I'm getting really fed up with that stupid League and how they are not letting you go out on the day you have already requested to leave! Gawd Ash, I beg you of all days not to cancel, please make it today. I don't care if it's night time, just make it tonight, that's all I'm asking and begging you." Misty pleaded with Ash.

"I don't know Mist." Ash said, as he wasn't sure of what to think of why today is such a big deal when he has already missed 2 of the their anniversary visit in the past years.

"Please Ash." '_We have to be together tonight for one last time at our park.'_

"I—Ok, I'll let them know that I'm leaving for Pallet this evening or so." Ash gave into Misty.

"No matter what?" Misty asked uncertain.

"No matter what, I _will_ see you tonight, for you Mist. I promise but now I'm going to go and get ready. Bye now."

"I'll be waiting Ash. I'll see you tonight at 8 o' clock by place." Misty hung up the phone and looked down at the flyer memo with a weak smile. Gary from afar had let out a heavy sigh before walking back to his section.

2:40 P.M. – In the Main Lab at the Oak's Residence

"Come on gramps, do I have to go to both of tonight's meeting? I know it's the biggest research project they want to talk to us about but why do I have to go both?" Gary asked and gave Prof. Oak an annoyed look while Misty walked into the area with files of paper in her arms.

"Because those other Professors want _you_ to be there for both meetings to fill you in since you already missed a few of those other important meetings…" Prof. Oak paused after he still saw Gary with the annoyed look on his face. "…I'll let you in on a little secret. Tonight, those Professors are going to make you an official Pokemon Researcher and let you take over the Project X under your name. But they want to test you on what you know first in tonight's meetings. So you _have _to be at both meetings, first ones at 5 o' clock and the other one is going to be at 8 o'clock. Don't be late my boy." Prof. Oak said, as he patted Gary's back and walked off leaving Gary and Misty by themselves.

"Congratulation Oak!" Misty said excitedly and jumped for joy and then ran up to Gary giving him a big hug. "You're finally an official Pokemon Researcher."

"Thanks Waterflower but I'm not a Pokemon Researcher yet. I still have to go the meetings this evening and pass their tests." Gary said, as he grabbed the paper files out of Misty's hand.

"Oh please, you know you got it. You've been in this lab studying like crazy, your Pokemon knowledge is about the same level as Prof. Oak. When he thought he was alone after you left him when you had to explain to him on one of your guys' projects. I overheard him admitted out loud to himself both your guys' knowledge lever being equal..." Misty smiled at Gary's blank expression. "…So just don't miss out on either of those two meetings tonight ok?" Misty demanded with a smile. "I seriously don't know why you missed those other meetings but just don't miss tonight's. Go be that Pokemon Researcher and take over Project X, that's what you want right? If not, then go for what you really _want_ Oak." Misty gave Gary a wink before walking out the door.

"Right. But what I _want_ is what I can't have." Gary said in a sad tone looking into the direction Misty had disappeared through.

7:50 P.M. - In One of the Conference Lab Room at the Oak's Residence 

"It is almost 8 o' clock and no sign of Professor Oak. We can't start without him." Prof. Green said to the other Professors and Gary at the table.

"I'll go look for him." Gary offered and got up from his seat and walked out of the room. _'I guess I'll go check the main lab.'_ Gary headed down the hallways towards the main research lab and the moment he got to the door, he heard two familiar voices coming from the main lab.

"Alright, is that going to be all Ash?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes, that would be all. Thanks and please give Misty the letter that I just faxed."

"Don't worry, the letter is on her desk and I'll be transferring you the Pokemon you asked for your battle coming up. Good luck Ash."

Gary slowly stuck his head through the door to see Prof. Oak headed towards the back to machine to transfer Pokemon in and out. Gary quietly walked in and went off to the side to 'Misty's' section and grabbed the letter that Ash had faxed. Gary then walked back out quietly back into the hallway to read what it had to say.

_Mist-_

_I am so sorry that I had to cancel again. I know that you're upset but I had to defend my Pokemon Master title so I couldn't leave. I still don't understand on what you mean about by our park being gone, done, over with and so is us? Mist, you didn't let me tell you before you hung up on me today on the phone that I will be home for your birthday for sure, so we'll make up things later. I'm sorry again and I'll call you whenever I get the chance. Possibly tomorrow, love you. _

_Love, Ash-_

Gary folded the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket and headed out the door into his car heading towards Misty's house. Gary knocked on the door like there was no tomorrow but he still had to wait for the door to open. Misty slowly opened the door to find Gary standing in front of her with the same concern look on his face.

"Oak?" Misty asked quietly and casually covered her puffy eyes.

"Hey, I heard what happen from my gramps. So I thought that you might need a friend to talk to right now. Can I come in?" Gary asked, as he waited for Misty's response or gestured him in. But instead he got Misty jumping into his arms with tears escaping her eyes.

Gary hugged Misty tightly to comfort her. "Hey let's go inside ok? We'll talk more and I'll listen to whatever you want to say…" Gary let go of Misty turning her around to head into her house. After entering the house and closing the door, Gary guides Misty towards the couch so the both of them could sit down. "…Go ahead let it all out." Gary said, as he saw the tears started coming out uncontrollability from Misty's eyes.

Misty laid her head down onto Gary's lap, looking straight up at him but had both of her hands covering her eyes. "I couldn't compete with his Pokemon Master title. He chose his title over me. He said he was coming today. He promised. No matter what. Oak, our park is no more as of tomorrow and I told him so are we. I—Just can't—Take it—Anymore. It's a sign isn't it?"

Misty cried for about ten more minutes but due to crying for the last few hours before Gary showed up, Misty was really tired. So it wasn't long before she fell asleep in Gary's lap. All Gary could do was just let the sleeping Misty sleep and hoped for the best when she wakes up. Sometime later, Misty finally opened her eyes to see Gary had also dosed off, but his eyes opened the moment she got up from his lap.

"Hey Waterflower, you feel better after that nap of yours?" Gary asked, as Misty rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, especially when I let out all the frustration I had in a nice long cry. Umm, how long was I asleep Oak?"

"Oh about an hour or so."

Misty looked over at the clock. "Its nine fifteen, I've been asleep since about eight ish—" Misty then freaked out on Gary realizing the time situation. "Oak! Wasn't your meeting at eight? You shouldn't be here, wasn't it important for you to be at that meeting so you could have become an official Pokemon Researcher and take over Project X?"

"Waterflower I don't care as of right now. What's more important is if you're alright or not with the situation."

"But, didn't you want the official title of a Pokemon Researcher and take over Project X though?" Misty asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes and no…" Gary still saw the confused look on Misty's face. "…A certain someone told me that if I don't want to become the next top Pokemon Researcher, I should go after what I really wanted. And so I did, I left the meeting to come here…" Gary looked Misty straight in the eyes with a serious look. "What I want is _you_. I don't care for titles or anything else around me. Especially when I know the person I care for the most is hurting and not happy. I want you to be happy so I can see that smile of yours. You do know that I'll always be here for you whenever you need a friend right? We are best friends now, so I have to admit over the sum of years of working and being there for you and knowing your dedication to yours and Ash's long distance relationship. I end up fallen in love with you, Misty."

Misty a little shock from the confession from Gary, she stared intensely at him."So all those time that you got yelled at for leaving to meet up with that friend of yours was me. And those meetings that you missed from before were on the same days when Ash couldn't have made it. Why didn't I realize it?"

"Well you were going out with Ash. Me and you are just friends slash co-workers, so why would you notice that my feelings for you were madly in love with Ash? I'm not asking you to go out with me, as that would be great and all but I just wanted to let you know what my feelings. But I have to say as your best friend don't go leaving and ending your relationship with Ash. I read and took the fax letter that Ash faxed to my gramps for you. He's sorry and loves you dearly." Gary pulled out the letter from his pocket and handed to Misty.

"I don't want it. I had it with him and I'm done crying over him…" Misty looked down at the paper in Gary's hand for a few seconds and looked back up at Gary's face. "…I think it's time for me to move onto someone that I know that he'll always be there for me..." Misty ended up grabbing the letter out of Gary's hand and ripped the letter into pieces, flinging the shredded paper over her shoulder."…But please give me some time before I decide to jump into another relationship."

"Take all the time you need, I'll wait for a long time if I have too as long as you're happy in the end Misty. Now you have a goodnight as I have to deal with my angry gramps when I get home." Gary said as he leaned in to kiss Misty on top of her forehead.

Misty touched her forehead where Gary had kissed when he got off from the couch. Misty got up and walked Gary to the door be right before Gary walked out through the door Misty stopped him wanting to thank him.

"Thanks for being there for me all these time, you're the greatest…Gary." Misty kissed him on his cheek and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Gary smiled and touched the spot on his cheek where Misty had just kissed him. "Yeah, that is if I'm still alive in one piece." Gary said jokily around as he and Misty let out a laugh together as they both bid goodnight to each other before the door was close separating the both of them.

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**

8 Months later – Ages: Gary -23 Ash & Misty – 22

"Where'd you go Misty?" Ash asked in front of a vacant house that Misty was renting. Ash then got into his car petting Pikachu on his head. "I know that she still works at the Oaks but I didn't know she doesn't live here anymore. I just wish that she was able to answer my calls those last four times. I didn't get a chance to apologize to her when I ended up missing her birthday again. Well let's go back home." Ash said to Pikachu as he drove to his home (Oak's). Ash walked into the house and the first person he saw was his mom.

"Ash honey! You're home. Are you here for a visit?" Mrs. Oak-Ketchum asked Ash as she gave him a hug.

"Well no, I'm back here for good. I've been defeated and lost my Pokemon Master title last week."

"I'm sorry to hear that honey but why didn't you just challenged the new Pokemon Master to get your title back?"

"I will later but right now I want to spend time with Misty. Since I've been gone for so long, Misty and I haven't been able to do any boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. And we haven't been able to talk to each other since out fight on our anniversary. By the way mom, where is Misty living now? The house that she was renting is now vacant."

"Well honey, Misty lives here now but I don't know how to break the news to you…" Mrs. Oak-Ketchum hesitated as Ash gave her a questioning look.

"What is it mom?"

"Well not too long after your guy's 'fight' on your anniversary, Misty came up to me and we had a girl to girl talk about relationship. She mention about being broken up with you because she just couldn't take it anymore and you'r—"

"What! This is all news to me. I thought it was our usual fight like always! I didn't think she really meant it that time. Where is she? There still maybe a chance for us!" Ash took off running to the main lab before letting his mom finish her sentence.

"You're too late, honey." Mrs. Oak-Ketchum said quietly with a frown.

Ash ran into the main lab causing a lot of the employed staffs to look at him as he asked everyone if they have seen Misty but all of them said no. But someone did pointed in the direction on where her desk area was at as Ash went in that direction yelling out her name hoping for a response.

"She has stepped out for the moment…" Gary too busy reading his research files, he didn't recognized that it was Ash's voice yelling until Gray looked up straight to see Ash standing in front of him when he closed his folder. "Ash?"

"Yeah, it's me. So you finally can call me by just Ash now?" Ash said as he just stared at Gary as Gary did the same. "So when's my girl coming back?"

"Excuse me? Your girl? Ash I don't know what time period you're living in but your guy's relationship has over like 8 months ago when you cancelled on her."

"What?"

"So than I'm guessing you haven't heard that Misty and I are going out now."

"Cut the bullshit Gary. Why would Misty go out with a player like you? You're going to end up hurting her!"

"Cut the bullshit with you? From what I can remember, ever since Misty and I became friends some time a little before my gramps and your mom's wedding, I have never hurt her as much as you had. Open that thick head of yours and realize that things aren't the same anymore and I know for sure that's what Misty would say to you."

"You don't know shit Gary. I know Misty a lot longer than you have and I know very well that she still loves me and knows that I love her and will be there for her."

"Bullshit! Where the fuck has you been all those time when you cancelled out on her? Did you know that she always end up crying because her boyfriend didn't make it to their date? As a supported friend, I've been there for her since the day you guys got together."

Ash grabbed Gary by his collar. "So you fucking stole her from me! That's probably why she decided to leave me!"

Gary dropped his folder to the ground and grabbed a hold on both of Ash's arm, gripping it tightly. "No, she left you because she had it with you and your Pokemon Master career."

"I couldn't leave! If I did leave or missed a Pokemon battle I would had to forfeit my title. It's not like you had to go through something like that as a Pokemon Research—"

"Ash, don't yell out things when you don't know the whole truth…" Ash and Gary looked over at Misty with Azurill in her arms as both of them let go of each other.

"So what's the truth than? What had happen to us?" Ash asked Misty.

"I'll tell you and show you, let's go to the Suite room and we'll talk from there…" Misty said to Ash as she handed Azurill to Gary and took Ash by the hand dragging him out of the lab heading up to the Suite room at the top third floor. After entering the Suite, Misty brought Ash out on the balcony. "You see that over there? All those new houses are being built right now, that was our little park we shared." Misty said as she pointed in the east direction.

Ash a little shock not knowing that their park is destroyed. "It's gone and no longer."

"Right and that is how our relationship ended up being when you promised me you'll come and see me on our anniversary. It was our last day sharing it and it was important because the next day they were going to start on the construction on tearing down our park for the new houses. But you cancelled on me choosing your title over me."

"But I'm home now."

"Ash, you're finally backed home because you are no longer the Pokemon Master. I want you to know that I didn't put all my effort into our relationship to end up finding that I'm going to be second choice in your life when it came to the Pokemon Master title. You had no time for me; I was really lonely all those times when I couldn't have seen you. I thought I was able to wait for you but I was wrong in the end…There's just so much loneliness a person can take in before seriously breaking down to the point of no return…" Misty said looking away from Ash. "…Lucky Gary was always there for me to encourage me to keep on fighting and continue putting more effort into our relationship."

"So than we should continue it. We'll pick up where we left off, we can make it work. You know that I still love you." Ash said as he placed both hands on Misty's shoulder looking into her eyes.

"Sorry Ash…But it is too late for us, I'm now with Gary." Misty said as she looked down at the ground.

"But why him? You know how he is with women." Ash bent down a bit to look at Misty's face.

"Yeah we know his reputation with women but over the years, Gary has changed for the better. Gary is really caring and has always been there for me when ever those rough times come around. Gary and I became best friends over the years working together and I can see a big difference."

"But Gary is Gary; he is so egotistic and loves the attention. If he had the title of the top Pokemon Researcher, do you think he would just drop his professional title to meet up with someone? Knowing the fact that he would lose his title?"

"Ash, you have missed so much when you were in your world…Gary gave up his opportunity of becoming an official Pokemon Researcher and having Project X under his name to launch off his career…But he gave all that up the day you left me alone on our anniversary to come see me to make sure that I was alright and keep me going…Since Gary ended up blowing his chance, all the other Professors can't rely on Gary as being a top Pokemon Researcher, even his grandpa can't rely on him. I'm sorry Ash but you just have to realize that all of us are all grown up now, we all have different priorities in life."

"You were my priority in life Mist."

"Yeah, were, like in I _was_ your priority in your life Ash but it never felt like it when I compared it to your Pokemon Master quest. 'Us' is no longer, so it's time to move on, please don't make this any harder than it is. I would like us to continue to be best friends but if you decide that's what you don't want because I can't love you back like I did before than it is ok by me if you want to end it." Misty said as she kissed Ash on the cheek and slowly head towards the door back into the Suite room.

Ash stood at his spot on the balcony looking at the back of Misty. "I guess I just can't win this battle with you huh?" Ash said as Misty stopped right at the doors and turned around facing him. "But I still love you, so you don't ever think that we will ever get back together?" Ash said taking a few steps towards Misty.

Misty shook her head back and forth giving Ash a small smile as she raised her left hand showing a diamond ring on her ring finger. "I'm going to be an 'Oak' next year." Misty said to Ash in a sincere tone as she walked through the doors into the Suite leaving Ash alone to let him know that it is over between them and she's not returning back to him. But Ash still had a little shred of hope left inside of him hoping for the best.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**

Back to Present Time – Ages: Ash and Gary – 24 & Misty – 23

In the Middle of the Reception Party in the Backyard of the Oak's Mansion

"Well, were to start after that…" Ash let out a chuckle. "Well I guess as the Best man I'm here to give out a Toast. I'm not going to try and drag this out. So I'll try to make it plain and simple. At first, I did not want to become the Best Man for my long term ex-girlfriend and my ex-rivalry wedding because at the beginning of the months of knowing the fact that Gary and Misty were going out, I still had a shred hope for my relationship with Misty, even though we were done, over with each other and she had moved on. I still tried to hold onto on to what I once had, aimlessly hoping for the best. But living under the same roof with these to love birds, days after days, months after months, I finally realized there were things that I never knew about Misty over the 10 years plus of knowing her my life. I was gone for so long I never was really there for her. And I always thought of Gary of a no good player and would go and cheat or hurt Misty from behind but damn I'll be a Mankey's uncle I was sure wrong, sorry Gary…" Ash said and looked at Gary as both guys let out with a chuckle together as other people started laughing in the background. "…Never thought I'll see the day where Gary was stuck to one chick like glue. Everywhere I go in the mansion or the labs, there I see Gary and Misty together, laughing, smiling, goofing around, you name it they did everything together. At first I was always jealous of Gary and Misty being close together and I wished that was how I was with Misty over the years. But seeing those two love birds being all lovely dovey and sweet to each other 24/7 just got me plain sick to my stomach, haha. Anyways congratulation on the both of you, may you guys find more happiness with each other. Gary, I know that your wife will love you to the day you die…" Ash said as he patted Gary on the back and walked over to Misty side. "…Because I know she will. Misty I want you to know that I lost you as a lover and things will be different between us but you'll always be my best friend..." Ash said as he kissed Misty on her cheek and smiled. "…So yeah I think I am done, so Toast to the newlyweds!" Ash yelled out as everyone cheered for Gary and Misty. "Now go cut that cake!"

Gary and Misty couldn't help to laugh out loud with Ash as both of them got up and walked to the table with a big white and baby blue wedding cake. Gary and Misty shared their first piece of cake and then stepped to the side for the servant to take over and cut the cake and passed it out while the other servants came out with everybody's meal. Gary and Misty watched as all the guests being served food and cake and Gary then whispered into Misty's ear.

"I don't really have an appetite right now so let's leave to 'Our Suite'."

"But we can't just leave our guests; they came here to see us and to celebrate for us."

"Come on Misty, they're not going to care or even notice. Half of these people were here for Ash's last few parties but they never realize or even notice that he was gone when he took off with you for the night." Gary finished talking, not giving Misty a chance to reply back and took her by the hand heading towards the staircase to the inside of the mansion.

3rd Floor (Top) at the Remodel Suite

Gary opened the door to see the lights were on but didn't think too much of it. Gary then picked up Misty and carried her into their new Suite Room over to the bed and placed her on it as Gary went over to look for the light switch to turn it off. When the lights were off Gary's and Misty's only light of source was the moonlight through the windows. Gary walked over the bed joining Misty on the bed lying on his side next to her looking at her with a smile before breaking the silence.

"You look very beautiful today Waterflower."

"Silly, I'm not a 'Waterflower' anymore."

"I know that. It's just that this is the last time I'm ever going to call you that because you're an 'Oak' now and you're representing our name. Even if you like it or not just don't go ruining our name, Misty Oak." Gary smiled.

"Geez why does that sound so familiar, _Oak_."

"Haha, I haven't heard you called me that in a long time now...God, I love you so much Misty." Gary shifted above Misty and then started to lean in forward for a kiss as Misty wrapped her arms around his neck before placing her lips on his.

"I love you too Gary." Misty whispered back and then pulled Gary down into a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Back Down at the Party 

Everyone down at the party has gotten their food and cake served to their table as the close friends and families from the Oak's and Waterflower's side was about done with their meal. Only a few friends and families members noticed or realized that Gary and Misty were gone because Gary's and Misty's meal was still untouched and their seat was vacant. Ash grabbed Gary's and Misty's plate and started eating it but stopped when his mom raised her voice at him across the table as others around him looked at him.

"Ash honey what are you doing! Just because Gary and Misty haven't return to their seat, doesn't give you the right to eat their food. What if they return right now?"

"What? You guys don't need to worry about them. As of right now I'm doing a favor and not letting this food go to waste. Because I know they are not coming back for the food anytime soon." Ash continued to eat Gary's and Misty's plates as Mrs. Oak-Ketchum and the others complaining on how could Ash just eat their food. Ash just stuffed more food into his mouth and ignored the comments as it all went in one ear and out the other. Ash saw the lights were off from the Suite Room window as he smirked and let out a small chuckle while shaking his head, knowing that they won't be returning back to the party anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: (7/6/06) w00t-w00t! My 2nd one-shot songfic done and posted up :) Please Review, would love to hear what you guys thought of this 'plot storyline'.

Wow I did not expect this songfic to be this long but I had to do it and there's nothing wrong with more Egoshipping fics being posted up :D

Well now that this oneshot songfic is done and out of my system, I can start on ch.11 for 'IWYtoWM' story. So until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


End file.
